Existing chopsticks on current market only have a single function. There are no other functions in addition to pick up food. Parents tend to repeat teaching their children how to use chopsticks properly during mealtime, while since children cannot concentrate and they always focus on some other things during mealtime, the mealtime length could be very long, or children may not like eating because they don't think eating is an interesting thing to do, which has no benefit to children's health, and also increases the burden on parents. In addition, parents usually add salt, sugar, oil, and other seasoning during cooking based on their personal experience, but may not be well informed of the specific food information, or know about children's dining status in details.